


What now?

by Badwlf7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, It's a good ship you guys are just mean., Kacxa - Freeform, Keith and Acxa, Keith/Acxa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwlf7/pseuds/Badwlf7
Summary: A pro Kacxa (Totally the best name for the ship) story in an Anti Kacxa world. Short one shot.





	What now?

“Have you ever felt alone? Properly alone, like everything, everyone, just has no meaning anymore. The people I called friends turned their backs on me, my home planet was destroyed deca-pheobs ago. I have no one in the entire universe to go to. That was the real reason I clung to Lotor that whole time, I anchored myself to him, I had purpose, I had motives, I belonged…but once he disappeared everything just went to shit. I stole a fighter and headed for the nearest planet to plan out what I was going to do next…but I couldn’t, I didn’t want to go anywhere, I had no enemies to fight, no scores to settle. So I just wandered, random planets, random markets, sometimes I’d go to a planet eradicated by the Galara just to walk through the empty cities. It’s a weird experience being alone as you feel. When I got an alert from software I installed in Zethrid and Ezor’s cruiser…It’s hard to describe, I knew for the first time that I wanted to do something. I knew that if you were there I might be able to help. I might be useful. I knew you wouldn’t turn your back on me…that’s why I’m here.”

 

Keith was speechless…he looked away from Axca’s serious set of eyes and into the fire they’d made. He’d noticed her at his father’s grave site but she hadn’t wanted to interrupt them. He hadn’t notice her follow him and his mother to their house. He looked back at the old wooden home he’d left years and years ago. Who ever had owned it in the mean time had left during the invasion leaving it for them to find. The team was mostly still in the hospital, he’d told the doctors he would recover at home which wasn’t completely true. They had no idea his home was in the middle of the desert and abandoned. Let alone that he’d taken an jet bike with his alien mother and that their trip had turned into an impromptu camping trip as the house had no electricity and poor running water. He looked back at the fire and realized his mother wasn’t coming back with more firewood like she’d said she’d left for. _Now would be a great time to break the conversation Mom_. “I…uh…Okay…”

Axca snorted. “Okay?”

 

“I don’t really know what to say…”

 

She reached across and carefully took his reluctant hand with a pointy toothed smile. “You don’t have to say anything, I just needed to say my part…and basically if the Paladins or the blade of Marmora need any help…well you’ve fought me before.” She stood up and began to head back to her bike.

 

Keith was watching her leave in the moonlight when Kosmo nudged him and whined. _God Dammit_. “Axca, wait!” He jumped up and ran the short distance, he was thankful for the moonlight disguising his blush when she turned and smiled at him. “Look town is about a three hour trip that way…we’ve got plenty of room in the house.” He frowned when he felt his heart racing. “If you want to stay I mean.”

 

“I’d like that.” Axca smiled.


End file.
